


What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited

by Iris Teek (Cose8800)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Misunderstandings, Unrequited Love, from infinity war's uk fan event, i just wanted to write about him walking around in that look, plot what is that
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cose8800/pseuds/Iris%20Teek
Summary: It's been years. With heavy heart and how life goes on, Tom misses his friend.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

บาร์จับกั้นหน้าแถวเก้าอี้ผู้ชมบนชั้นสองเรียบและเย็นตามอุณหภูมินิ่งงันภายในโรงละคร ทอมพักผ่อนสายตาและความรู้สึกทั้งหมดตั้งแต่ศีรษะถึงปลายเท้าอยู่ในเงา ลำแสงไฟฟอลโลว์บนสุดพุ่งตัดผ่านอากาศไปจบลงบนเวที เขามองบรรดานักแสดงในฉากสาม องก์สองกำลังกำหนดตำแหน่งตัวเองอยู่กับผู้กำกับซึ่งยืนตรวจภาพทั้งหมดจากที่นั่งชั้นล่าง

 

ดวงไฟอื่นทุกแห่งทั่วโรงละครหรี่ต่ำจนแทบลืมสีแดงของเบาะนั่ง ทอมกดเบาะใกล้สุดลงเพื่อหย่อนกายพักขาล้า มือเผลอไผลนวดคลึงหัวเข่าเมื่ออุ่นใจว่าไม่มีใครอยู่เห็น ชายวัยย่างกลางคนส่ายหน้ากับตัวเองเบาๆ แล้วเอนหลังเข้าหาพนักด้านหลัง ขยับเหยียดขาที ลากเท้ากลับไปใต้เบาะทีจนกว่าจะเจอท่าที่หัวเข่าไม่ร้องประท้วง

 

ยากจะบอกว่าทอมหาเจอจึงเผลอหลับ หรือคล้อยหลับไปก่อน

 

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

“ทอมคะ ทอม อันนาเรียกค่ะ”

 

เขาสะดุ้งตื่น พลอยทำให้สต๊าฟฝ่ายสเตจมีท่าทีตกใจไปด้วย เธอผงะถอยเพิ่มพื้นที่ให้ดั่งว่าเขาต้องการพื้นที่เยอะเหลือเกินสำหรับลูบหน้าไว้เคราระบายรอบปาก สางผมหยักน้ำตาลเข้มไม่เหลือเฉดทองยิ่งกว่าสมัยยังหนุ่มกว่านี้ และลากแว่นตาที่ถูกดันขึ้นไปคาดทับเส้นผมลงมาไว้บนจมูก

 

“ขอโทษครับ ผมนี่ -- จริงๆ เลย เผลอหลับได้ยังไงกัน”

 

“ไม่เป็นไรค่ะ ยังไม่ถึงคิวคุณค่ะ แต่มีปัญหาเรื่องตอนจาเร็ดกลับเข้าไปนิดหน่อยน่ะค่ะ”

 

ทอมเอามือจับที่วางแขนเพื่อผลักตัวเองลุกขึ้น เสียงกองผ้าหล่นลงพื้นพรมกำมะหยี่ดึงสายตาเขาลงมองยังเสื้อสูทสีเทา ทอมมองแขนตัวเองซึ่งยังหุ้มด้วยแขนเสื้อลายชอล์กสไตรป์บนผ้าน้ำเงินตามเดิม เขาหยิบเสื้อตัวนั้นขึ้นมา “นี่ของ…”

 

“ไปหาอันนาก่อนเถอะค่ะ เดี๋ยวฉันเอาไปถามให้”

 

“ฝากขอบคุณเจ้าของด้วยนะครับ” เขาเดาว่าคงเป็นเจฟฟ์

 

ทอมไต่บันได ส้นเท้าซอยลงขั้นชันสูงไปยังหน้าเวที อันนากำลังพูดกับจาเร็ดสลับงึมงำไม่ได้ศัพท์ใส่หูฟังที่ต่อเข้ากับวิทยุสื่อสารหาฝ่ายสเตจ เธอใช้ม้วนบทกำกับการแก้ไขทีละอย่าง

 

“อันนา เกิดอะไรขึ้น”

 

“จาเร็ดถอยกลับเข้าไปไม่ทัน ฉันวัดเองแท้ๆ แต่เขาถอยไม่พ้นก่อนไฟเปิดสักที” เธอแทบทึ้งหัวตัวเอง ทอมดีใจที่มือสองข้างเธอไม่ว่าง “คุณช่วยเถิบขึ้นมาอีกได้ไหม แล้วเข้าทางด้านหลังม่านแทนได้ไหม”

 

“แต่ตรงนั้นมันทางที่เตียงออกมานะ อันนา”

 

“เหยียบแล้วข้ามเตียงไปเลย ยังไงมันต้องยับอยู่แล้ว”

 

หัวเข่าเขาประท้วงว่าไม่ แต่สภาพยุ่งเหยิงของอันนาบอกให้เขาขานรับว่าจะลองดู ทอมปีนขึ้นเวทีไปยืนประจำตำแหน่งก่อนกระเถิบขึ้นยืนระดับล่างซ้าย รอจังหวะผู้กำกับปรบมือนับถอยหลัง เขาวิ่งเข้าไปสวนกับฝ่ายสเตจกำลังเตรียมเลื่อนเตียงประกอบฉากถัดไปออกมา ใจหนึ่งคิดเรื่องตนระมัดระวังดีพอแล้ว

 

จึงไม่น่าแปลกใจที่เท้าพันกับผ้าปู แล้วล้มอย่างจัง

 

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

‘ _อุบัติเหตุกลางเวสต์เอนด์_ ’ ทำเอาหลายคนเข้าใจผิดว่าละครเพลงเรื่อง _เบรคเดอะฮาร์ทเบรค_ เปิดม่านไปแล้ว ทั้งที่พวกเขามีกำหนดรอบสื่อมวลชนในอีกสามวัน ซ้ำยังไปไม่ถึงเวสต์เอนด์ด้วยซ้ำ ทอมได้แต่เกาใบหูแดงแจ๋เวลาได้ยินเสียงเจฟฟ์หัวเราะมาก่อนเห็นหน้าเจ้าตัวเข้ามาเยี่ยมพร้อมกล่องชาสมุนไพรใหม่ เพื่อนเก่าเพื่อนแก่ถือภารกิจเติมชั้นเก็บชาของชาวลอนดอนด้วยกล่องชาหลากหน้าตาลานส่วนผสม ตั้งแต่ทอมเลิกคิ้วใส่รสเผ็ดติดลิ้นจากถุงชาเขียวผสมซากุระไปในวันแรกของเวิร์คช็อป

 

“ดีเท่าไรแล้วที่กระดูกไม่หัก” เจฟฟ์วางมือตบเข่าข้างปกติดี “และดีนะที่คราวนี้พวกนักข่าวไม่โยงเรื่องนี้เข้ากับโอกาสที่นายไปมีเซ็กส์สุดหวาดเสียวมาจนเจ็บตัวเข้า”

 

คนอายุน้อยกว่าขำปนโอดครวญ “คุณยังจำได้อีกเหรอ”

 

“แผลบนหน้าผากนายยังอยู่ชัดขนาดนี้” นิ้วก้อยยกชี้ยังรอยจางฝีมือประตูกระแทก ทอมลูบตาม นึกถึงอดีต “อันนายังฝากฉันมาขอโทษอยู่เลย”

“ผมใช้เวลาหนึ่งในสี่ของวันนี้ส่งข้อความหาเธอเพื่อบอกว่าไม่เป็นอะไร ไม่ใช่ความผิดของเธอ”

 

“ฉันเชื่อว่านายทำงั้น” เจฟฟ์รินชาเติมให้ ถอมประคองถ้วยกระเบื้องเคลือบขึ้นแตะปาก “พรุ่งนี้ พอเธอเห็นนายกลับไปซ้อมก็คงขอโทษน้อยลงเอง ไม่ต้องกังวล แต่นายไม่เป็นอะไรแน่นะ”

 

“เธอไม่ควรต้องขอโทษแต่แรก ผมประเมินตัวเองสูงไปเอง”

 

“นายแค่อยากจะเชื่อสักนาทีว่ามันไม่เจ็บแล้วน่า ทอมเอ๋ย รู้ไหม ข้อผิดพลาดหลายอย่างเกิดขึ้นได้โดยไม่ต้องเป็นความผิดใครสักคนหรอกนะ”

 

“คุณเริ่มพูดกว้างเกินไปแล้ว”

 

เจฟฟ์กดคางลง ทำทีเป็นมองช้อนข้ามกรอบแว่นตาดำสนิท “จริงเหรอ”

 

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

เดิมอันนา เพื่อนจากสมัยเรียน _ราดา_ ชักชวนมาร่วมโปรเจ็คต์ละครเพลงใหม่ซึ่งเริ่มตั้งแต่หาสตูดิโอสำหรับทำออดิชั่นกับเวิร์คช็อป ทอมสนอกสนใจบทผู้บรรยายที่เธอเสนอให้ แต่พอได้โปรดิวเซอร์และสปอนเซอร์เข้ามา ทอมถูกขอแกมบังคับให้ย้ายไปรับบทหนึ่งในตัวละครหลัก วินาทีนั้นเขานึกสงสัยว่าตนเป็นนักแสดงที่ดีเกินคาด หรือทุกคนต่างลืมหมดแล้วว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นเมื่อแปดปีก่อน

 

“มันยังปวดอยู่ใช่ไหม” แมรีส ครูสอนร้องเพลงมิวสิคคัลทัก ตอนเช้าตรู่ เวลาสำหรับทอมและเธอจะนั่งทับม้วนเสื่อโยคะ หลังชิดกระจก ออกเสียงร้องไล่บันไดต่ำขึ้นสูง สูงให้ถึงฟ้า

 

ทอมพยักหน้า

 

“แต่คุณก็ยังไปวิ่งอยู่ประจำ”

 

“ผมเลิกวิ่งไม่ได้หรอก เหมือนที่ผมเลิกแสดงไม่ได้นั่นแหละ”

 

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

เขาวิ่งช้าลง ระยะทางสั้นลง มันไม่เหมือนแต่ก่อน ไม่เคยเหมือนอีกเลย ทอมเคยมุ่งมั่นว่าตอนอายุเพิ่มขึ้น เขาจะดูแลตัวเองให้ดีขึ้นกว่าเดิม เลิกสูบบุหรี่ขาด ไม่นอนดึก ลดขนมหวาน ทุกวันนี้เขาทำได้แค่ลดขนมหวานกับเลิกบุหรี่เพราะความอยากอาหารหายไปตั้งแต่อุบัติเหตุครั้งนั้นโดยไม่ต้องขอ และเขาไม่ได้ต้องการนิโคตินมากเท่ารู้สึกเบื่อนิสัยเก่าทั้งหมด เขาเบื่อรูปร่างมวนบุหรี่ รู้สึกว่าทรงข้าวของทั้งหลายช่างจำเจ

 

และเขาวิ่งช้าลง

 

เขาวิ่งสั้นลง

 

ระยะรอบสวนเซนต์เจมส์จากท้าทายกำลังดีกลายเป็นท้าทายมากเกินเหตุ บางวันเป็นราวกับว่าเขาไม่มีวันตีโค้งเข้าใกล้ลอนดอนอายอีกเลย หัวเข่าระบมผ่าวคล้ายจะแตกหลุด ทั้งที่ทุกคนบอกว่าเขากลับไปจ็อกกิ้งได้สบายมาก ทุกอย่างหายดีเรียบร้อย แต่ทอมกลับสะบัดอาการปวดไม่สำเร็จสักทีหนึ่ง

 

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

เพื่อนรักของเขา เพื่อนที่เขารักที่สุดเคยมาเที่ยวลอนดอนครั้งเกินคณานับ เพื่อนคนนั้นพาลูกๆ ไปเที่ยวพิพิธภัณฑ์ยอดนักสืบแห่งอังกฤษ หมอนั่นซื้อของฝากให้ทอมเป็นที่คั่นหนังสือทำจากหนังสีน้ำเงินลงคำพูดจากหนังสือเป็นลายทอง ‘ _เพื่อนวัตสันเอ๋ย แกนี่ช่างไม่เปลี่ยนเลยสำหรับทุกอย่างที่เปลี่ยนไป_ ’ ใบหน้าคมคายระบายเคราครึ้มฉีกยิ้มกว้างตอนทอมสอดแผ่นหนังนุ่มนิ้วแทรกระหว่างเล่ม _ไนท์แมเนเจอร์_

 

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

ช่างทำผมลากซี่หวีผ่านเส้นผมบนกระหม่อม ทอมสบตากับอีกฝ่ายผ่านเงาสะท้อนบนกระจก ดวงไฟขาวรอบบานสี่เหลี่ยมสาดแสงอาบตรงมา เขาถูกทัก “บางครั้งผมก็จำผิดว่าคุณผมดำ”

 

ทอมอมยิ้ม

 

“นั่นเป็นช่วงเวลาที่ดีที่สุดช่วงหนึ่งในชีวิตผมเลย”

 

ทุกคนในห้องแต่งตัวหันมาเป่าปาก ประสานเสียงร้อง “ _โลกิ โลกิ โลกิ_ ” ทั้งหน้าถึงคออดีตนักแสดงประจำแฟรนไชส์ภาพยนตร์ยักษ์ใหญ่ร้อนผ่าว ก่อนวินาทีต่อมาจะยกแสร้งเอี้ยวตัว ยกแขนเท้าพนัก แล้วกวาดนิ้วชี้รอบห้อง ดัดเสียงต่ำสั่งให้ทุกคนคุกเข่า

 

เจฟฟ์เดินเข้ามาร่วมคุกเข่าด้วยอีกคน ทอมใช้เวลาร่วมนาทีพยายามงัดเพื่อนให้ลุกขึ้นมา

 

เข่าของเขาปวดไปหมด ทว่าทอมพยายามจะลืมมันเสีย

 

“จะว่าไป สตูดิโอชวนนายไปเป็นโปรดิวเซอร์ให้ _ธอร์_ ไม่ใช่เหรอ” นักแสดงอาวุโสทักขึ้นขณะนั่งลงข้างกัน จัดผ้ารองยัดเข้าปกเสื้อ

 

“คุณรู้ได้ไงน่ะ”

 

“ก็ฉันเป็นคนแนะนำนายเอง” เจฟฟ์ถอดแว่นตา “ฉันส่งเมล์ไปช่วยจีบหมอนั่นไว้ก่อนด้วย”

 

“เจฟฟ์…”

 

“ฉันแค่อยากบอกเขาว่าถ้าเขาอยากกลับมา ทุกอย่างก็ยังไม่เป็นอะไรเหมือนเดิม พระเจ้าเท่านั้นที่รู้ว่ามีใครบอกเรื่องนี้กับเขาเพียงพอไหม” ช่างแต่งหน้าดันใต้คาง เจฟฟ์เกร็งคอ “ฉันคิดถึงพวกนายนะ”

 

“…ผมก็เหมือนกัน”

 

ในเงาสะท้อน คนอื่นภายในห้องต่างเขยิบหน้าชิดกระซิบกระซาบกัน ทอมทนมองไม่ได้เท่าใดนัก อนิจาหัวหน้าสเตจเกาะประตู รีบร้อนโผล่หน้าเข้ามาเรียกนักแสดงเข้ากรีนรูม เจฟฟ์สลับกันอุทานกับช่างแต่งหน้ายกเว้นตอนเขียนขอบปาก

 

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

Q: คุณหายไปนานมากเลยนะคะ ห้าปีแล้วใช่ไหม

T: ขอโทษด้วยครับ ( _เขาหัวเราะอย่างสุภาพ ฉันมั่นใจว่าทุกคนคิดถึงเสียงหัวเราะนี้ของเขา ชมคลิปสัมภาษณ์แบบเต็มได้ที่_ _share.ew.com/htchwGkd_ ) ผมรู้สึกเวลามีน้ำหนักที่ใช้เวลานานกว่าจะเคลื่อนผ่านไป แต่พอมองย้อนดูอีกครั้ง ทุกอย่างกลายเป็นพริบตาเดียว

 

Q: ตอนนี้คุณทำอะไรอยู่บ้างคะ

T: ผมเข้าไปร่วมแจมกับละครเพลงเรื่องใหม่ของอันนา แอทริสครับ เราเจอกันสมัยเรียนที่ _ราดา_ ตอนนั้นเธอเป็นนักแสดงเหมือนกัน แต่เธอเต็มไปด้วยพรสวรรค์ ไม่นานมานี้เธอเปิดเส้นทางการกำกับให้ตัวเองด้วย ซึ่งผมสนุกกับการทำงานกับอันนามาก มันเหมือนเราได้กลับไป _ราดา_ ด้วยกันอีกครั้ง แต่ตอนนี้เราไม่ได้ยืนรอฟังความเห็นด้วยกันอีกแล้ว ผมยืนตรงหน้าเธอ แล้วเธอก็สะท้อนสิ่งต่างๆ ที่ผมทำออกมาอย่างละเอียด เธอใส่ใจทุกคน ทำให้อีกอย่างที่ผมนับถือในตัวเธอคือความสามารถการแบ่งเวลาเพื่อทำทั้งหมดนั้นได้อย่างไม่บกพร่อง

 

Q: ได้ยินว่าในห้าปีมานี้ ที่จริงคุณก็ยังทำงานการแสดงอยู่เรื่อยๆ

T: ผมได้มีโอกาสไปร่วมกับคณะละครกลุ่มเล็ก _มอร์นิ่งเธียเตอร์_ ที่สืบสานปณิธานของ _เธียเตอร์ออฟดิออพเพรสเซ็ด_ พวกเขาไปตามที่ต่างๆ แล้วใช้ละครเพื่อเสริมสร้างอัตลักษณ์แก่ชุมชน หรือไม่ก็พยายามยุติความขัดแย้ง ซินเธียกับซาฮี หัวหน้าคณะละครเคยพูดกับผมว่าพวกเธอเสียใจที่ไม่สามารถทำสเกลใหญ่อย่างเช่นนำความสงบสุขมาสู่พื้นที่ต่างๆ ได้จริงๆ แต่อย่างน้อยถ้าละครของพวกเธอสามารถบรรเทาความขัดแย้งข้างในตัวปัจเจกได้ มันก็คือเกียรติที่เธอขอบคุณชีวิตที่ได้เป็นพยานแก่ช่วงเวลาเหล่านั้น อย่างมีหนหนึ่งพวกเขาใช้ฟอรั่มเธียเตอร์เป็นพื้นที่ให้ผู้เข้าร่วมสำรวจภาพที่หายไปของความเท่าเทียมทางเพศในประเทศทางเอเชียตะวันออกเฉียงเหนือ พวกเธอเตือนให้ผมไม่ลืมว่าความงดงามในโลกมาจากสิ่งเล็กๆ ที่เราจดจำไว้ แล้วนำไปมองหาสิ่งคล้ายกันในที่อื่นอย่างไม่เกลียดชัง

 

Q: คุณดูไม่ค่อยเปลี่ยนเลยนะคะ

T: ขอบคุณครับ คุณก็เช่นกันนะ แคเรน

 

Q: คุณยังจำฉันได้ด้วยเหรอ

T: คุณสัมภาษณ์ผมตอนปี 2013 ผมได้ยินว่าคุณเป็นบรรณาธิการแล้ว และคุณยังสละเวลามาเจอผมอีกครั้งหนึ่ง ขอบคุณนะครับ ( _เขาทำการบ้านมาดีมาก ฉันยอมแพ้เลย และหนวดเครากับผม มาดที่เขาหยิบมาใช้ตั้งแต่ปี_ _2018 ก็ยังมีเสน่ห์ไม่เปลี่ยน โดยเฉพาะกับสูทของกุชชี่_ )

 

_Tom Hiddleston in Gucci's cruise 2025 tailoring campaign. Photo: Morren Warpford_

Q: สิ่งแรกที่คุณคิดถึงตอนกลับมาอังกฤษคืออะไรบ้างคะ

T: ครอบครัวกับเพื่อนของผม พวกเราคุยกันบ่อยมากทางโทรศัพท์ แต่มันกลับยิ่งไม่พอ ผมเดาว่าทุกคนคงทราบเรื่องนี้อยู่แล้ว เพื่อนๆ ที่อเมริกามาหาผมเมื่อเดือนก่อน และตอนนี้ในละครเพลง _เบรคเดอะฮาร์ทเบรค_ ผมได้ร่วมงานกับเจฟฟ์ โกลด์บลุมอีกครั้ง

 

Q: กระแสข่าวที่คุณสนใจที่สุดตอนนี้คือ…?

T: ตอนนี้ในละแวกบ้านผมกำลังถกกันเกี่ยวกับการเรียกร้องให้ปรับปรุงและบริหารงบประมาณ NHS ใหม่ ค่อนข้างเผ็ดร้อนทีเดียว เพราะเราค่อนข้างมีคนหลายช่วงวัย กับผมได้เห็นประชาชนรุ่นใหม่ในสหรัฐอเมริกายังคงต่อสู้อย่างกล้าหาญเรื่องการควบคุมปืน ผมคุยเรื่องนี้กับเจสสิก้า “มันไม่เหมือนใน _มิสสโลน_ เลย ให้ตายสิ ให้ตายสิ ช่างแมลงสาบดักฟังเถอะ ฉันจะให้แมลงสาบ…” โอ้ ที่เธอพูดต่อจากนี้ค่อนข้างเป็นภาพชัดเจนทีเดียว ผมคิดว่าเธออยากจะอธิบายเองมากกว่า

 

 **บทความอื่น** ** :  ** 15 ปีแห่งการต่อสู้ - สุนทรพจน์จากผู้รอดชีวิตเหตุกราดยิงตั้งแต่ปี 2010 - 2025 หน้าอนุสรณ์ไว้อาลัยและต่อต้านบทแก้ไขเพิ่มเติมมาตรา 2 ของรัฐธรรมนูญสหรัฐอเมริกา

 

Q: ได้ยินว่าคุณดูแลใส่ใจสุขภาพมากยิ่งขึ้น คุณเปลี่ยนไลฟ์สไตล์อะไรบ้างคะ

T: มันไม่ได้เป็นระเบียบอย่างที่พูดหรอกครับ ผมก็ยังวิ่ง หนักมื้อเช้า ชอบช็อกโกแลตเหมือนเดิม แต่ผมเริ่มหัดตัวเองให้เปิดไฟในห้องทันทีที่รอบด้านมืดลง เมื่อก่อนพอห้องมืดลง ผมไม่ค่อยขยันจะลุกไปเปิดไฟนัก โดยเฉพาะถ้าอ่านหนังสืออยู่ ยิ่งพอเราอ่านหนังสือกันในจอคอมพิวเตอร์ จอไอแพด ก็จะรู้สึกไม่จำเป็นต้องเปิดไฟเพราะยังอ่านเห็นอยู่สบายมาก วิทยาการเป็นดาบสองคมอย่างเขาพูดกัน แต่เราก็ไม่ควรโทษมันในเมื่อเป็นความรับผิดชอบของผู้ใช้เอง ที่จริงต้องขอบคุณวิทยาการต่างๆ ที่พัฒนามาถึงจุดนี้ ได้ยินว่าการรักษามะเร็งก็พัฒนาไปมาก ผมคิดว่าอีกเหตุผลที่เราควรรักษาร่างกาย ก็คือเพื่อปรบมือให้แก่ผู้อุทิศตัวช่วยชีวิตเพื่อนมนุษย์

 

Q: หลังจากซ้อมละคร และฉันมั่นใจว่ารวมถึงการเต้นกับร้องเพลงด้วย คุณทำอะไรยามว่างคะ

T: หลานของผม แกซื้อสมุดระบายสีสำหรับผู้ใหญ่ให้ผมทุกโอกาสที่เป็นไปได้ ผมเอาไประบายที่โรงละครด้วย แต่เจฟฟ์ไม่ค่อยปล่อยให้ผมได้ระบายสีอย่างสงบสุขเท่าไร มีหน้าหนึ่งในเล่มเขาวงกต ผมวางทิ้งไว้ในห้องแต่งตัว พอกลับมาอีกทีเขาระบายทั้งหน้าเป็นโทนเขียว ฟ้า เหลือง แล้วก็วาด _เดอะฮัลค์_ ลงไปในนั้นด้วย

 

_Tom Hiddleston in Gucci's cruise 2025 tailoring campaign. Photo: Morren Warpford_

 

Gallery

**บทความอื่น** : 20 ดาราดังที่ตอนนี้คุณไม่รู้ว่าพวกเขาทำอะไรกันอยู่

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

ก่อนหน้านี้เขาไปออสเตรเลีย เขาถอดรองเท้า พับขากางเกงขึ้น สวมแว่นกันแดดตามคำแนะนำ เดินย่ำหาดทรายในไบรอนเบย์ นานยิ่งกว่าก่อนหน้าไปอีก พวกเพื่อนของเขาเคยหัวเราะ แซวกันสนุกสนานว่าสวรรค์สาบานสั่งห้ามให้ทอม ฮิดเดิลสตันอยู่ในชุดอื่นนอกจากสูทสามชิ้นต่อให้ไปชายหาดหรือกำลังวิ่งหนีซอมบี้อยู่ หรือไม่แล้วเครือร้านตัดสูททั้งหมดคงตัดชายชาวอังกฤษจากกองมรดก จากนั้นโรเบิร์ตหรือมาร์ค ใครสักคน ทอมจำไม่ได้ แสงแดดตอนนั้นจ้าเหลือเกิน ก็โยนเสื้อกล้ามให้เขายืมก่อนทรายกับน้ำทะเลจะเกาะติดเนื้อเสื้อเต็มไปหมด

 

ส่วนวันนั้นเขาอยู่เพียงลำพัง หิ้วรองเท้าถุงเท้า เดินทิ้งรอยเท้าไปตามแนวคลื่นซัดกลบจนถึงโต๊ะไม้โดดเดี่ยวตัวหนึ่ง เขาเห็นครอบครัวที่เขารักมากจนไม่สามารถบอกออกไปได้ ลูกๆ ของเธอโตขึ้นอย่างใครหลายคนคาด ผมสีทองเจิดดวงตา เธอปล่อยพวกเด็กไปเล่นน้ำทะเล หนีบกระดานเซิร์ฟบอร์ดวิ่งสวนกระแสคลื่นดั่งเรือลำจ้อยเปี่ยมชีวิตชีวา ส่วนเธอยืนเท้าสะเอวมองนาฬิกาข้อมือ

 

เอลซามองเห็นเขาก่อนเขาจะตั้งใจให้เธอเห็น เธอวิ่งเข้ามาหาเพื่อนยากผู้หายหน้าหายตาไปนาน ทอมได้แต่ขอโทษเธอ บอกเธอเขากำลังจะกลับไปอังกฤษ

 

กลับบ้าน

 

“คุณต้องไปเจอเขาก่อนนะ ทอม เขาคิดถึงคุณมาก”

 

“ผมขอโทษนะ เอลซา” ทอมจูบแก้มเธอ “ผมฝากขอโทษคริสด้วย”

 

เธอบรรจงวางมือประคองใบหน้าเขา เขย่งเท้าเพื่อทิ้งจูบอันอ่อนโยนไว้ข้างขมับ เขาอยู่ในออสเตรเลียช่วงอากาศร้อน ท้องฟ้าครามเปิดกว้างสดใส แต่เพียงเอลซามีสีหน้าเศร้าสร้อยเช่นนั้น ทอมไม่เห็นอะไรอื่นนอกจากฟ้าขมุกขมัวกับฝนพรำแบบฟ้าที่เขาโตขึ้นมาด้วยในลอนดอน

 

เธอเปรียบเทียบเท่าพี่สาวอีกคน พี่สาวผู้มองน้องชายด้วยสายตารู้ทัน ช่างพร้อมให้อภัย

 

“คุณจะทำอะไรต่อจากนี้เหรอคะ”

 

“เพื่อนของผมชวนผมไปทำมิวสิคคัลด้วยกัน คุณต้องหัวเราะแน่ แต่ละครชื่อ _เบรคเดอะฮาร์ทเบรค_ ”

 

เอลซายิ้ม ใช้ปลายนิ้วปาดแก้มตัวเอง “งั้นพวกเรารอเจอกันที่บรอดเวย์ดีไหม”

 

ยามเขาเห็นเธออยู่เคียงข้างเพื่อนรักของเขา เขายินดีที่คริสไม่ได้รักเขา

 

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

“ทอม ที่รัก ตื่นได้แล้ว”

 

เขาเผลอหลับอีกตามเคย คราวนี้ในห้องแต่งตัว ฟุบทับสมุดระบายสีซึ่งพอลืมตาขึ้นมา เจฟฟ์กำลังป่วนงานอดิเรกเขาอีกตามเคย คนอายุน้อยกว่าสะลึมสะลือยิ้ม มองนักแสดงอาวุโสทำทีท่าซุกซนขี้เล่น ชายผู้เล่นบททูพอลสกี้ได้สุขุมเด็ดขาดจนเป็นหนึ่งในส่วนไฮไลท์สำคัญสำหรับการชม _เดอะพิลโลว์แมน_ โปรดัคชั่นปี 2005 ตอนนี้เผล่ยิ้มดั่งเด็กแอบหยิบคุกกี้จากโหล

 

“ช่วงนี้นายได้นอนบ้างไหม”

 

“เหมือนผมหลับดีขึ้นเวลาไม่ต้องนอนบนเตียงแล้วบอกให้ตัวเองหลับเสียที” บนไหล่เขามีเสื้อสูทเทาตัวใหญ่คลุมตามเคย ทอมดึงออก ส่งคืนให้เจฟฟ์ “ขอบคุณครับ”

 

อีกฝ่ายตั้งฝ่ามือหยุดเขา “อ๊ะอา ไม่ใช่ของฉัน”

 

“เอ๋ ผมนึกว่าของคุณเสียอีก แขนเสื้อยาวขนาดนี้ ไอเฮม” หัวหน้าแผนกเสื้อผ้า “บอกว่ายังไงก็ต้องคนสูงสักร้อยเก้าสิบ ไม่มีใครที่นี่สูงกว่าคุณแล้วด้วย”

 

“ดูขนาดตัวโดยเฉพาะตรงบ่าก่อนเถอะ ฉันอาจจะรูปงามก็จริง แต่ในตอนที่ฉันอึดบึ้กที่สุดยังไม่ต้องใช้แขนเสื้อไหล่ใหญ่ขนาดนี้เลย” นักแสดงชาวอเมริกันหัวเราะเอิ๊กอ๊ากชอบใจถ้อยคำตัวเอง พลางเอื้อมมายีผมทอม

 

“เจฟฟ์ คุณคงไม่ได้…”

 

“ฉันจะไม่ปฏิเสธหรือตอบรับอะไรทั้งนั้น”

 

ทอมกำเสื้อในมือแน่น นิ้วโป้งกดลูบเนื้อผ้าตามรอยตัดเย็บ

 

สูทนอกผ้าหนาอบอุ่นคลุมหัวเข่าเขาไว้ระหว่างทอมนั่งให้ช่างแต่งหน้าแต่งเล็มหนวดเคราและปัดแป้ง เขาวางมือทับลงไปข้างบนตรงหัวเข่า พยายามไม่เจ็บปวดที่ตอนนี้ความเจ็บระบมอันคุ้นเคยดีเลือนหาย เหลือไว้เพียงสัมผัสชาหนักอึ้ง

 

เขาเขียนโน้ตยัดใส่กระเป๋าเสื้อตัวนั้น

 

‘ _นี่ใช่นายหรือเปล่า?_ ’

 

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

กระดาษโน้ตยังอยู่ตอนการแสดงจบลง สเตจสองคนแทบจะหิ้วเขาเข้าห้องพักโดยไม่สนเสียงเจ้าตัวทัดทาน เจฟฟ์ตามมาติดๆ เอาผ้าขนหนูเช็ดเหงื่อ อันนารีบร้อนเข้ามาพร้อมโทรศัพท์มือถือในมือ

 

เขาล้มอีกครั้ง หัวเข่าลงพื้นก่อนมือเสียอีก โชคดีว่ามันเกิดขึ้นหลังเลค ม่านข้างเวที และตอนนั้นเจฟฟ์กำลังบรรเลงเปียโนอยู่กับเสียงกลองกระหึ่ม จึงไม่มีวี่แววว่ามีผู้ชมคนใดได้ยินเข้า ทอมไม่เข้าใจนักทำไมตนถึงเจ็บขนาดนี้ทั้งที่มีแค่แผลถลอก เขาไม่ได้ล้มแรงด้วยซ้ำ และยิ่งไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมทุกคนถึงเข้าอกเข้าใจความเจ็บปวดนี้กันนักหนา ทุกคน โดยเฉพาะอันนากับเจฟฟ์ ช่างพร้อมจะให้เขาทุรนทุราย แต่นักแสดงชาวอังกฤษเพียงต้องการคนบอกว่าไม่เป็นอะไร แค่ช้ำนิดเดียวตามตาเห็น

 

ทอมไม่ต้องการความเจ็บหลอนนี้ ไม่ต้องการให้คนอื่นมารับรู้มันด้วย

 

“ให้ฉันขับรถไปส่งไหม” เจฟฟ์เสนอ

 

“ผมไม่เป็นอะไร แค่ถลอกเท่านั้นเอง เล็กกว่าที่ผมล้มเมื่อตอนซ้อมอีก ผมเดินได้สบายมาก พวกคุณก็เห็นที่ผมเต้นต่อจากฉากนั้นใช่ไหม หรือว่าผมทำได้ไม่ดี อันนา” เขาหันไปขอความจริงจากผู้กำกับ

 

“ไม่ ทอม มันเยี่ยมมาก พวกเราแค่ -- พระเจ้า ทุกคนออกไปก่อนได้ไหม ยกเว้นคุณ เจฟฟ์ รอบนี้พวกคุณก็เยี่ยมมาก จาเร็ด ไว้เราคุยกันเรื่องคิวของคุณอีกทีพรุ่งนี้ ไปอาบน้ำเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าแล้วกลับได้เลยค่ะ ราตรีสวัสดิ์”

 

ทอมก้มหัวปะหลกเชิงขอโทษบรรดานักแสดงรายอื่นที่กุลีกุจอโกยของส่วนตัวรวมถึงพวกเสื้อผ้าออกจากห้องไปกันหมด

 

“คุณสบายดีนะ ทอม? มีอะไรหรือเปล่า คุณบอกฉันได้นะ ฉันกับเจฟฟ์ พวกเราไม่มีทางเอาไปบอกนักข่าวหรอก”

 

“ผมสบายดี เกิดอะไรขึ้นเหรอ”

 

เจฟฟ์มองหน้ากับอันนา สายตาสองคู่ค่อยๆ มองเขา

 

“ไม่มีอะไร ดีแล้วล่ะ แต่ถ้ามีอะไรขึ้นมา บอกพวกเรานะ ทอม”

 

“แน่นอนครับ อันนา เจฟฟ์”

 

“ฉันยังยืนยันเรื่องไปส่งนะ ขอฉันไปอาบน้ำก่อน นายก็ด้วย” เจฟฟ์สั่ง รีบร้อนคว้าเสื้อผ้าเปลี่ยน อันนาพึมพำบอกต้องไปคุยเรื่องเก็บของประกอบฉากกับทีมสเตจ จากนั้นก็ทิ้งทอมไว้เพียงลำพัง

 

แม้จะรู้สึกผิดกับหลานสาว แต่เขาก็ตัดสินใจฉีกมุมหน้ากระดาษระบายสีออกมาเขียนโน้ตเพิ่ม ใส่ลงในกระเป๋าเสื้อนอกตัวนั้น

 

‘ _ฉันอยากเจอนาย_ ’

 

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

‘ _ฉันอยากกล้าพอจะไปอยู่ตรงนั้น_ ’

 

เสื้อนอกปริศนาไร้เจ้าของแขวนไว้บนราวของหายทั่วแบ็คสเตจ หาเจ้าของไม่พบ รวมกับพวกผ้าพันคอที่แคเรนจำไม่ได้ว่าใช้ผืนที่ตนซื้อมาจากโซโหหรือเปล่า แว่นตาว่ายน้ำซึ่งทุกคนต่างงุนงงว่ามาได้อย่างไร ทอมคิดว่าเจ้าของเองคงไม่ทราบเช่นกันว่ามาได้อย่างไรจึงคิดว่าไม่ใช่ของตัวเอง

 

‘ _ฉันอยากเลิกขอโทษเพราะหวังลึกๆ ว่านายจะให้อภัยฉัน_ ’

 

เขาหย่อนโน้ตเหล่านั้นลงไปวันละชิ้น ทำให้มันกลายเป็นถุงเท้าแขวนเหนือเตาผิงตามภาพในนิทานสอนเกี่ยวกับธรรมเนียมคริสต์มาสเชิงพาณิชย์ซึ่งมีผู้บริโภคเยอะที่สุด

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

_เบรคเดอะฮาร์ทเบรค_ ได้เสียงตอบรับดีพอสำหรับทัวร์ และเวสต์เอนด์ปีหน้า

 

ลูคส่งเมล์มาหาทอม แนบรายละเอียดเรื่องข้อตกลงสำหรับตำแหน่งโปรดิวเซอร์ให้แก่ _ธอร์_ ภาคใหม่ ทอมอ่านเนื้อหาด้วยความรู้สึกใจหาย

 

สตูดิโอมาร์เวลกำลังจะเข็นธอร์ผู้หญิงออกมา เป็นกระแสครึกโครมชั้นดีทั่วอินเตอร์เน็ตหลังจากภาพยนตร์สายใหม่ของ _ไอออนฮาร์ท_ เพิ่งผงาดเมื่อสองปีก่อน จากนั้นก็มีภาพยนตร์ฮีโร่ชายตามขนบทยอยออกมาเป็นพรวน โรเบิร์ตหัวเราะเรื่องนี้แล้วก็พับแขนเสื้อ เดินกลับเข้าสตูดิโอเพื่อไปช่วยจอน ฟาฟวโรสนับสนุน _ไอออนฮาร์ท_ และสตอร์ม รี้ด (“บรรพบุรุษมาจนถึงรุ่นพวกเราทำเละเอง พวกเราก็ต้องเก็บกวาดเองให้เด็กดูสิ ปล่อยพวกเขาเฉิดฉายบ้างเถอะ แล้วก็เพลาๆ ธีมไวท์ซูพรีมาซิสต์นั่นลงสักที ทรัมป์ไม่อยู่แล้วนะ คู้น” โรเบิร์ตกล่าวลงอินสตาแกรมใส่พวกแฟนฮาร์ดคอร์ที่ไม่ยอมรับว่า _ไอออนฮาร์ท_ จะเจ๋งกว่า _ไอออนแมน_ “ฉันถือเป็นคำท้าทายเลย จริงไหม จอน” โรเบิร์ตชี้กล้อง กดแว่นตากันแดดสุดเก๋ลงมอง)

 

ทอมพิมพ์อีเมล์ตอบกลับผู้จัดการส่วนตัว

 

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

สามวันก่อนรอบสุดท้าย หลังจากแสดงโชว์มาหกเดือน ทอมล้มอีกครั้ง กลางเวที ต่อหน้าผู้ชมหกร้อยคน แน่นอนว่าเขาลุกขึ้นมาได้ ปัดอุบัติเหตุทิ้งทำทีเป็นมุกตลกในเรื่อง นักแสดงแทบกลั้นหายใจจนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงคนดูหัวเราะฮาครืนคืนกลับมาสู่เพดานโรงละคร ที่เขาถึงทำประหนึ่งไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นได้จนม่านเลื่อนลง

 

“ตายแล้ว ทอม หัวคุณ” โคนเส้นผมน้ำตาลเข้มเลอะเลือด ทอมยื่นหน้าส่องกระจก ดูรอยแผลแตกเล็กน้อย เลือดแดงสดบ่งบอกว่าเพิ่งเริ่มไหล่เมื่อครู่นี้เอง อาจจะตอนเขาโค้งให้คนดู

 

“ไม่เป็นอะไร อันนา ไม่เจ็บเท่าไร หัวผมไม่ได้กระเทือนด้วย”

 

”พรุ่งนี้ให้อันเดอร์สตัดดี้เล่น คุณพักอยู่บ้านซะ”

 

“อันนา ผม --” ทอมรั้น

 

“ไม่” อันนายื่นคำขาด “กลับไปพักซะ ทอม ถ้าคุณจะไม่บอกอะไรพวกเรา อย่างน้อยกลับไปพัก แล้วฉันจะตัดสินเองว่าคุณเล่นรอบสุดท้ายไหวไหม แต่ตอนนี้ กลับไปพัก ขอร้องล่ะ”

 

เจฟฟ์ดึงแขนทอม “มาเถอะ ให้ฉันไปส่ง”

 

ป่วยการจะโต้เถียง ทอมพยักหน้า “ขอผมเก็บของก่อนนะครับ เดี๋ยวผมตามไป”

 

เขารอออกจากห้องเป็นคนสุดท้าย เก็บข้าวของวางเรียงลงกระเป๋าสะพาย เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้า ทอมเดินพันผ้าพันคอออกจากห้อง ดึงลูกบิดปิด

 

ราวรวบรวมของหายอยู่ ณ ที่ของมัน บนทางเดินหน้าห้องกรีนรูม โดยไม่ต้องโต้เถียงขัดแย้งในใจ ทอมปล่อยเท้าพาเขาเดินไปถึงราว ใกล้พอจะลากมือแตะเสื้อสูทตัวเดิม

 

นักแสดงดึงเสื้อออกจากราว ตระกองกอดไว้ในอ้อมแขนสั่นเทา ยกเสื้อไว้สูงจนบ่าเสื้ออยู่ใต้คางไม่ต่างอะไรกับเวลาเขากอดเพื่อนรักคนหนึ่ง คนที่สูงใหญ่ปานต้นไม้ สดใสและมั่นคงยิ่งกว่าฤดูร้อนใดๆ ของเขา

 

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

**ทอม ฮิดเดิลสตัน ร่วมเป็นหนึ่งในโปรดิวเซอร์ภาพยนตร์ _ธอร์_**

นับตั้งแต่อุบัติเหตุในการถ่ายทำ _ออลเดอะแมจิคเชี่ยน_ ภาพยนตร์ฟอร์มยักษ์นำแสดงโดยนักแสดงชาวอังกฤษและคู่หูของ _คริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ_ ทั้งสองสร้างชื่อด้วยกันในภาพยนตร์ซูเปอร์ฮีโร่ ผลงานของมาร์เวลสตูดิโอ ฮิดเดิลสตันได้กลับคืนสู่แฟรนไชส์เก่าในฐานะโปรดิวเซอร์ของภาพยนตร์ _ธอร์_ ฮิดเดิลสิตันใช้เวลารักษาตัวสองปี และหายหน้าไปจากวงการร่วมห้าปี จากนั้นก็กลับมาอย่างงดงามในละครเพลง _เบรคเดอะฮาร์ทเบรค_ ซึ่งกำลังจะเปิดตัวในเวสต์เอนด์ปีหน้า

 

ทางสตูดิโอเปิดเผยว่าพวกเขากำลังทาบทามคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธมามีส่วนร่วมกับโปรเจ็คต์ “มรดกแห่งสิบปี”

 

ภาพยนตร์ _ธอร์_ จะสร้างต่อจากเรื่องราวจาก _ธอร์_ _: เดอะเรจ_ _(_ _2020)_

 

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

อันนาอนุญาตให้เขาแสดงรอบสุดท้าย วินาทีนั้นเขาไม่รู้สึกปวดหัวเข่า ร่างกายเบาหวิว เสียงเปียโนเปิดเรื่องบรรเลงโดยเจฟฟ์วิเศษมากตอนฟังจากที่นั่งคนดู ทว่าทอมทราบดีตนจะโหยหาการได้ยินเสียงนี้ขณะรอคิวยิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งหมดเมื่อนักแสดงชุดใหม่เข้ามารับช่วงแสดงต่อในเวสต์เอนด์ รวมถึงกลุ่มสำหรับออกทัวร์ต่างประเทศ

 

แสงไฟ ดนตรีประกอบ ฉากเคลื่อนไหวเปลี่ยนย้ายไปมา เวลาที่ต้องทำให้ทันชั่วพริบตาเดียว ทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นบนเวที จบลงบนเวที พวกเขาจับมือชูขึ้น หันหน้าหาที่นั่งนับร้อย

 

และแยกย้าย

 

ทอมอยู่กับสเตจคนที่สนิทด้วย พวกเขาคุยกันเรื่องสุดยอดมิวสิคคัลในดวงใจ ดูผู้จัดการโรงละครดับไฟบางส่วน ตอนเขาเปิดประตูด้านหลังออกไป ละอองหิมะโปรย ไม่มีใครยืนรอพบนักแสดงอีกแล้ว

 

โทรศัพท์มือถือสั่นสะเทือนกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ทระหว่างทางเดินไปขึ้นรถ ทอมหยิบขึ้นมาดูกำหนดการเข้าประชุมสัปดาห์หน้า งานโปรดิวเซอร์เริ่มเร็วตามคาด

 

เขาไม่ทันมองว่าเบอร์ที่ส่งตารางประชุมนั้นมาไม่ใช่เบอร์โทรศัพท์ของลูค จนเห็นคนหนึ่งคนยืนพิงข้างรถ

 

กลางละอองหิมะ ชายคนนั้นยังคงดูมั่นคงยิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งหมด ตอนคนผู้นั้นร่วงหล่นลงไป มันเหมือนทุกอย่างแน่นอนพังพร้อมกันลงใต้มหาสมุทร

 

“นายเจ๋ง” คริสเอ่ย “เหมือนเคย นายเป็นคนที่สุดยอดมาแต่ไหนแต่ไรแล้ว”

 

“คริส”

 

เขาไม่กล้าเข้าไปใกล้

 

“นายจะกลับไปเล่นหนังไหม ทอม”

 

ชาวอังกฤษผงกศีรษะ ไม่อาจเปิดปากเปล่งเสียงอื่นได้มากกว่าขานชื่อคนตรงหน้า

 

“ทำไมนายถึงตกลง -- เรื่อง _ธอร์_ ”

 

ทอมปล่อยลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวเป็นก้อนขาว ละอองหิมะเกาะใต้ตาแล้วละลายไปกับอุณหภูมิร้อนผ่าว เขาเปิดกระเป๋าสะพาย หยิบเสื้อสูทที่ตนพับเก็บไว้ออกมา เพื่อดึงบรรดาเศษกระดาษ เลือกแผ่นหนึ่งคลี่ส่งให้คนตัวสูงกว่า

 

‘ _ฉันอยากเจอนาย_ ’

 

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

อุบัติเหตุระหว่างถ่ายทำเรื่อง _ออลเดอะแมจิคเชี่ยน_ พรากชีวิตสตั๊นท์แมนไปหนึ่งคน ทอมใช้สตั๊นท์แมนเฉพาะตอนพยายามหลายเทคแล้วเขายังทำไม่สำเร็จเสียทีหนึ่ง หรือครั้งนั้นคือเพราะเขาบาดเจ็บจากการพยายามจะเล่นเอง ตัวละครของเขาสู้กับตัวละครของคริสบทที่สูง ทอมมีสลิงโหนตัว ทว่านั่นกลับทำให้ขาเขาติดอยู่ในซอกโครงสร้างแล้วโดนดึงก่อนทันเอาขาออกตามคิดที่ต้องหลบคู่ต่อสู้ คริสไม่ทันเห็นว่าขาเขาติด ไม่มีใครเห็น

 

ขาทอมหัก หัวเข่าแตก ต้องผ่าตัด ผู้กำกับเห็นว่าถ่ายฉากอื่นหมดแล้ว จึงตัดสินใจถ่ายฉากต่อสู้ที่เหลือโดยใช้สตั๊นท์แมนเพื่อรีบปิดกล้อง

 

ฉากเดิมที่ทำให้ทอมต้องเข้าโรงพยาบาล ฆ่าสตั๊นท์แมน ฟิลิป แมสเตอร์พลัดตกเพราะสายสลิงชำรุด เสียชีวิต

 

สำหรับคนอื่น มันกลายเป็นโศกนาฏกรรมในปีแรก และเรื่องสยองขวัญคำสาปหายนะเกี่ยวกับกองถ่ายในปีถัดๆ มา

 

สำหรับคริส มันกลายเป็นความผิดติดตัว

 

“นายเป็นยังไงบ้าง” ทอมหาเสียงตัวเองเจอครั้งมาถึงบ้านและได้ชงชา เขาค่อยๆ วางจานรองถ้วยลงบนโต๊ะกลางชุดโซฟา มองคริสใต้แสงไฟบนเพดาน คริสอายุเพิ่มขึ้นเช่นเดียวกับคนทุกคน กระนั้นสีทองในเส้นผมสั้นยังเหลือตามโคนเยอะกว่าเขานัก ดวงตาฟ้าเด่นทว่าขอบตาโหลโรย

 

“ดีขึ้น” เสียงแหบต่ำยอมรับ “บำบัดจนอย่างน้อยคิดว่าตอนนี้ก็ไม่กลัวความสูงแล้ว ยังโยนพวกลิงลงทะเลได้สบายมากเหมือนเคยด้วย” นั่นน่าประทับใจ ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ทอมเห็นบรรดาลูกๆ ของอีกฝ่าย ทุกคนตัวโตเอาเรื่องสำหรับเด็กรุ่นเดียวกัน “นายล่ะ” คริสรีบถาม ไม่รอพวกคำแสดงความยินดีใดๆ

 

ทอมคิดว่าสมเป็นคริส

 

“สบายดี”

 

“ได้ยินว่านายล้มตอนแสดง เขาพูดกันทั่วทวิตเตอร์เลย”

 

“น่าอายใช่ไหมล่ะ ฉันพยายามแก้แล้วนะ นายก็รู้”

 

เขาตั้งใจจะดื่มชากลบเกลื่อน คริสคว้าข้อมือเขาไว้ “ไม่ ฉันไม่รู้”

 

“คริส?”

 

“นายสบายดีจริงเหรอ นายไม่ได้ -- ป่วย?”

 

ทอมขมวดคิ้ว สัมผัสได้ถึงมือใหญ่แข็งแรงนั้นสั่นระริกจนต้องวางมือตนลงไปเพื่อสงบใจคู่สนทนา “ฉันสบายดี คริส เกิดอะไรขึ้น”

 

“เจฟฟ์ พวกโรเบิร์ต ทุกคนคุยกัน เชสเท่นโทรมาหาเอลซาด้วย แล้วยังสัมภาษณ์นั่นของนายอีก”

 

“คริส ใจเย็นๆ ฉันไม่เข้าใจว่านายหมายถึงอะไร ฉันจะโทรหาเอลซานะ”

 

“พระเจ้าเถอะ ทอม ฉันไม่ได้เปราะบางเป็นแก้วนะ แค่พูดกับฉันก็พอ”

 

ทอมเปลี่ยนความคิดจะลุกไปหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือในกระเป๋า “คริส” เขาประคองหน้าคริส ใบหน้าที่สวยงามไม่เปลี่ยนเลยสักนิดเดียวของคริส แล้วหายใจ

 

เสียงลมหายใจของคริสอยู่กับเขา และของเขาอยู่กับคริส

 

“นายล้ม”

 

“ใช่ ประมาณสองสามครั้ง”

 

“นายไม่เคยล้มขนาดนั้นเมื่อก่อน แล้วนายก็ดูอ่อนเพลียตลอด เจฟฟ์บอกพวกเรา พี่สาวน้องสาวนายบอกเรื่องนายระวังสุขภาพยิ่งกว่าแต่ก่อน พระเจ้า เชสเท่นบอกตอนคุยกัน นายเอาแต่พูดเรื่องมะเร็งกับโรคระยะยาวต่างๆ แล้วก็สมุดระบายสีอีก”

 

“ใครๆ ก็ระบายสี คริส มันเกี่ยวอะไรน่ะ”

 

“ทำไมหลานของนายถึงเอาแต่ซื้อสมุดระบายสีให้นาย ไหนจะไลฟ์สไตล์ใหม่ที่นายหนีบุหรี่สุดชีวิตอีก ฉันได้ยินว่านายขอให้เขาเปลี่ยนบทตัวละครนาย เพราะนายไม่อยากแม้แต่จะใช้บุหรี่ปลอมบนเวที”

 

“ฉันเป็นต้อหินในตาขวา”

 

คริสหยุด ทอมปลดแว่นตาลง “ช่วงเดินทางกับ _มอร์นิ่งเธียเตอร์_ ซึ่งฉันก็บอกไม่ได้หรอกว่าอะไรเป็นปัจจัยสำคัญ แต่ช่วงนั้นฉันสูบบุหรี่จัดมาก แล้วก็ถ้าไม่ช่วยพวกเขาทำละครก็จะหมกมุ่นอยู่กับอ่านทุกอย่างบนไอแพดข้ามคืนเพราะนอนไม่ค่อยหลับ”

 

“แล้วตอนนี้…”

 

“รักษาหายแล้ว ฉันตกลงสัญญากับ _มอร์นิ่งเธียเตอร์_ ไว้ห้าปีตั้งแต่แรก แต่ที่เลือกกลับมาตอนนั้นก็เพื่อมารักษาตาด้วย เลเซอร์เดี๋ยวนี้รักษาได้เร็วมาก แต่เพราะทำงานในโรงละครฉันเลี่ยงไฟยาก เลยต้องเลี่ยงอย่างอื่นแทน ฉันพยายามใช้พวกคอมพิวเตอร์ให้น้อยลง หลานเลยหาของอย่างอื่นไว้สำหรับฆ่าเวลามาให้”

 

แวบหนึ่งเขาคิดว่าคริสจะหัวเราะ โกรธ หรือไม่ก็โทรศัพท์หาเจฟฟ์กับบรรดา ‘พวกเรา’ ที่พูดถึง

 

เขาไม่ได้คิดเลยว่าคริสจะร้องไห้แล้วดึงเขาเข้าไปกอด สำลัก “ขอบคุณสวรรค์” ออกมาจากก้นบึ้งหัวใจ “พวกเราไม่ได้คุยกันอีกเลย มันเหมือนฉันเสียนายไป แล้วฉันก็โทษนายไม่ได้ถ้านายจะเห็นฉันเป็นตัวซวยหรือฆาตกร แต่ฉันไม่อยากเสียนายไป แล้วฉันก็ไม่กล้ามาหานาย แล้วฉันก็เกลียดตัวเองกว่าเดิมที่นายจะต้องป่วยแล้วกำลังจะหายไปจากชีวิตฉันอีก ที่ฉันถึงจะกล้าเผชิญหน้าทุกอย่าง”

 

เมื่อผละกัน คริสซบหน้าลงกับฝ่ามือ ทอมย้ายลงคุกเข่าบนพื้นตรงหน้าคริส บรรจงย้ายมือหนักออก

 

“นั่นไม่ใช่ความผิดนาย มันเป็นอุบัติเหตุ ครอบครัวของแมสเตอร์ก็ฟ้องร้องบริษัทผลิตอุปกรณ์ จำไม่ได้เหรอ”

 

“แต่ขานาย…”

 

“ฉันทำพลาด ฉันเลยเจ็บตัว ถ้านายจะโทษใคร ที่จริงความตายของแมสเตอร์ควรเป็นของฉัน เพราะเขาขึ้นไปบนนั้นแทนฉัน”

 

“อย่าบ้าน่ะ ทอม”

 

“ฉันอาจจะบ้าจริงๆ ก็ได้” ทอมเอนหลังพิงขอบโต๊ะเตี้ย ความเหนื่อยล้าปลดตัวเองทับจนเขาไม่มีแรงกลับขึ้นไปนั่งบนโซฟา “ฉันไม่ได้ป่วยเป็นโรคระยะยาวอะไรอย่างที่เจฟฟ์หรือใครคิดหรอก แต่ที่ฉันล้มบ่อย เพราะเข่าฉันไม่ยอมหายปวดเลย”

 

“ก็แน่ล่ะ เข่านาย --”

 

“มันไม่ใช่ทางกายภาพ คริส ฉันให้หมอตรวจดูหลายครั้งแล้ว” ทอมชันเข่าขึ้น “ตรวจทุกทางที่เป็นไปได้แล้ว ทำทุกอย่าง แต่วิทยาการจะพัฒนาไปไกลขนาดไหน ฟื้นฟูสภาพร่างกายให้ขนาดไหน ฉันก็ยังปวด ฉันบอกตัวเองซ้ำๆ ว่าหายแล้ว แต่เข่าก็ยังปวด”

 

โรคจิตสรีระแปรปรวน หมอบอกเขาแบบนั้น

 

“มีวันนี้เองที่เข่าไม่ปวดเลย หลังจากอันนาบอกให้ฉันกลับไปแสดงรอบสุดท้ายได้” ทอมแตะเข่าตัวเอง “บางทีฉันคงยังเชื่อไม่ลงมาตลอด ว่าเวลาเราทำผิดพลาดอะไร ไม่ว่าจะตั้งใจหรือไม่ แล้วคนจะให้อภัยฉันจริงๆ”

 

“ที่นายรักฉันก็ด้วยเหรอ ความผิดพลาดน่ะ”

 

สะพานสายตาที่ประสานสะบั้นลงพลัน ทอมหันหนี “เอลซาบอกนาย”

 

“ฉันพอจะรู้เองได้ก่อนนั้นอีก ฉันไม่ได้ทึ่มขนาดนั้น” คริสปีนลงมานั่งหันหน้าเข้าหาเขา ไล่ตามสายตา “ทอม ฉัน --”

 

“อย่าขอโทษที่นายไม่ได้รักฉันแบบนั้นน่ะ คริส อย่า” เขาทนฟังไม่ได้ ไม่มีทาง “ไม่ใช่เรื่องต้องขอโทษเลย ยิ่งกว่านั้น ฉันพอใจกับ ‘พวกเรา’ ฉันเป็นเพื่อนของนาย นายเป็นเพื่อนของฉัน โดยเฉพาะหลังจากเรื่องเกิดขึ้น ทุกคนเข้าใจถ้านายไม่อยากกลับไปแสดงอีก ฉันก็อยากจะเข้าใจ แต่ฉันทำไม่ได้ ฉันเห็นนายแล้วทุกคำที่ฉันอยากจะพูดออกมาคือ…ขอให้นายกลับมา”

 

ใบหน้าคริสซ่อนอารมณ์ทั้งหมด มุ่งมั่นเพียงจับจ้องทอม

 

“ดังนั้น ดีแล้วที่นายไม่ได้รักฉัน นายจะผิดหวังเปล่าๆ”

 

“นายก็เลยหายไปจากชีวิตฉันงั้นเหรอ”

 

“ฉันเรียนรู้จากการเฉลิมฉลองชีวิต ว่ามนุษย์ซับซ้อนและเปราะบาง คริส สมองเราพร้อมจะฆ่าเราเองได้ทุกเมื่อ”

 

“นายเลยฆ่าตัวนายเองด้วยนี่น่ะเหรอ ‘ _นี่ใช่นายหรือเปล่า_ ’”

 

เสื้อนอกตัวนั้นอยู่บนตักคริส ชายชาวออสเตรเลียกำลังคลี่อ่านเศษกระดาษแผ่นอื่น “’‘ _ฉันอยากเลิกขอโทษเพราะหวังลึกๆ ว่านายจะให้อภัยฉัน_ ’’” คริสอ่าน “ให้ตายเถอะ ทอม ทุกวัน ถึงแม้ความรักของเราจะไม่เหมือนกัน แต่ฉันภาวนาขอสิ่งเดียวกับนาย มันนับเป็นอะไรได้บ้างไหม บอกฉันที ทอม”

 

“ฉันขอโทษ คริส ที่มันกลายเป็นแบบนี้ไป”

 

“พระเจ้า ทำไมฉันถึงไม่บอกนาย ทำไมนายถึงไม่บอกฉัน”

 

พวกเขาต่างรู้คำตอบสำหรับคำถามนั้น เวลาที่เสียไปทั้งหมด ก็เพราะพวกเขารู้คำตอบดี

 

“แล้วเสื้อตัวนี้…”

 

คริสเกยศอกพาดเบาะนั่งข้างหลัง “นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่ฉันพยายามมาหานาย สองครั้งก่อนเจฟฟ์พาฉันเข้าไปในแบ็คสเตจ แต่ว่านายหลับ สภาพนาย -- ฉันโทษเจฟฟ์ไม่ลงที่เขาตีความไปใหญ่โตว่านายเป็นอะไร”

 

“เข่าน่ะ -- หลายคืน ฉันปวดจนนอนไม่หลับ”

 

“นายจะยังอยู่ในชีวิตฉันได้ไหม”

 

ทอมหยิบเศษกระดาษที่คริสไม่ทันแกะดูส่งให้

 

‘ _ฉันอยากกล้าพอจะไปอยู่ตรงนั้น_ ’

 

 

_What's Unrequited Stays Unrequited_

 

 

เจฟฟ์กอดเขาแน่นเสียแทบขาดอากาศ แน่นอนว่าทุกคนสัญญาเรื่องพร้อมจะอยู่เคียงข้างไม่ว่าเขาจะต้องเผชิญกับอะไร โรเบิร์ตพาอัลปากาไปบุกบ้านเจฟฟ์เพื่อหาทางชดเชยอาการแตกตื่นข้ามเดือน  ทอมเพียงโล่งอกที่ประเด็นนี้ไม่หลุดเข้าหูพวกนักข่าวเข้า

 

“ฉันจะซื้อชาที่ดีที่สุดที่เคยจุติแก่มนุษย์ไถ่โทษ” เจฟฟ์ดึงทอมเข้าไปกอดอีกที

 

“ผมขอเป็นอย่างอื่นแทนได้ไหม”

 

หกเดือนให้หลัง ชื่อของทอมกับเจฟฟ์อยู่ในทีมนักแสดง _เบรคเดอะฮาร์ทเบรค_ รอบบรอดเวย์ เขามุ่งหน้าไปทำสิ่งที่รักกับเพื่อนสนิท แสดงแก่คนสำคัญที่สุด คนที่สูงโดดเด่นท่ามกลางผู้ชมนับพัน

 

คริสหาหนังสือการ์ตูนฉบับใหม่ของ _ธอร์_ มาแบ่งกันอ่านกับเขา เมื่อเริ่มล้า ทอมถอดแว่น สอดที่คั่นหนังสือเอาไว้ แล้วปิดการ์ตูนเล่มบางพร้อมหลับตาลง

 

 

 


	2. 2018

 

 

 

_Tell me somethin' girl_

_Are you happy in this modern world?_

_Or do you need more_

_Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?_

 

ฝนพรำลงมาก่อนเขาเห็นหมอนั่น แต่ละหยาดหยดที่เหมือนเข็มอันเปราะบาง อีกฝ่ายค่อยๆ ชัดเจนขึ้นทุกก้าวที่เข้าใกล้ราวกับภาพซึ่งฟ้าครึ้มบรรจงปักให้ปรากฏตรงหน้าคริสโตเฟอร์

 

“มาเถอะ บ๊อบบี้ หญ้ากำลังหลับอยู่ เห็นไหมว่าฝนตกแล้ว บรรยากาศน่านอนออก อย่าไปกวนหญ้าเลย”

 

เขาเข้าไปใกล้พอทันได้ยินเสียงนุ่มนวลนั่นบอกกับค็อกเกอร์ สแปเนียลสีเข้มที่กำลังเอาเท้าหน้าเขี่ยยอดหญ้ารอบรากต้นไม้กลางทางเดินเท้ากว้าง ละอองน้ำจับตามเนื้อเสื้อผ้าและปลายผมหยักรุงรัง ทั้งสองดูเป็นคู่หูผมสลวยเนื้อตัวมอมแมม คริสโตเฟอร์ยืนมองคนที่เขากำลังรอให้หันมาอุ้มสุนัขขึ้นก่อน

 

“พอกลับไป --”

 

เสียงขาดหายไปกับดวงตาที่ขยายกว้างพอเห็นเขา คริสได้แต่ยิ้ม กางแขนข้างที่ไม่มีภาระประคองร่มเอาไว้ออกไปด้านข้าง “ไง”

 

“คริส!” ทอมฉีกยิ้ม ทำท่าจะเดินเข้ามากอดเขา ทว่าชะงักไว้ ก้มลงมองสุนัขเปื้อนดินและสภาพแขนกับมือตัวเอง คริสโตเฟอร์เองแทบยั้งเท้าตัวเองไว้ไม่อยู่ ยังดีว่าเขาจงใจใส่มาให้อีกฝ่ายดู ถึงได้ไม่ลืมว่าตนกำลังสวมชุดสำหรับถ่ายทำภาพยนตร์ “ไอเอ็มบีเหรอ คิดถึงชุดแบบนี้จัง แล้วเทสซาล่ะ”

 

“โดนจับไปออกแบบท่าวิ่งอยู่ในสตูดิโอ ชุดนี้เดี๋ยวต้องเปียกกว่านี้อีก ฝ่ายคอสตูมเลยบอกให้ใส่เดินในลอนดอนได้เลย”

 

“แต่ระวังอย่าให้เลอะล่ะ” ทอมเตือน ขมวดคิ้วห่วงเสื้อเชิ้ตขาวซึ่งคริสโตเฟอร์เองชักสงสัยว่าตนใส่มาท้าทายชะตากรรมให้ถูกแผนกเสื้อผ้าพิโรธใส่ทำไม “ถ่ายงานเป็นยังไงบ้าง แล้วเอลซากับอินเดีย ทริสทัน แล้วก็ซาชาล่ะ ทุกคนสบายดีไหม จะว่าไป --”

 

“ยอก่อน เฮีย อย่าเพิ่งรัวขนาดนั้น” เขาเอียงร่มไปทางทอมเมื่อคู่สนทนาเข้ามาใกล้พอ ทว่ายังคงระมัดระวังรักษาระยะห่างไม่ให้บ๊อบบี้เคี้ยวเนคไทได้ “ถ้าคิดถึงเจ้าพวกลูกลิงละก็ เข้าไปดูในทวิตเตอร์จะเห็นภาพกว่าฉันเล่าอีก นับวันยิ่งลิง”

 

“โดนเลี้ยงโดยทาร์ซานนี่นา”

 

“มันต้องกลับกันเปล่าฟะ”

 

หลายทีคริสโตเฟอร์ก็เผลอลืมว่าสีผมจริงๆ ของเพื่อนรักคือสีอะไร ถึงแม้จะไม่เคยคิดไปว่าเป็นสีดำ เพราะส่วนใหญ่ที่อีกฝ่ายผมสีดำ เมื่อมองจ้อง เขาเจอตัวละครของหมอนั่นบ่อยกว่าเจอเจ้าตัวมองกลับมา แต่ในขณะที่ทอมอธิบายว่าโดยธรรมชาติแล้วตนผมทอง ภายใต้ลำแสงแดดมักมีทุกสีสัน น้ำตาลเข้มปนทอง บางครั้งออกแดงกลืนโคนเส้นผมถึงโหนกแก้มซึ่งล้อมด้วยหนวดเคราแต่ไม่มีวันปิดรอยยิ้มหรือสีหน้าไหนสำเร็จ เพื่อนของเขาเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่เต็มไปด้วยพลังจากอารมณ์ บางทีถ้าเป็นนักสำรวจ ก็คงจะเดินถือตะเกียงสว่างจ้าก้าวไปทีละก้าวทั่วโลก พอมนุษย์ต่างดาวตรวจเจอโลกใบนี้ คงไม่พ้นคิดว่าดาวเคราะห์ใบนี้มีดาวตกซึ่งไม่มีวันมอดดอบแล่นผ่านทุกตารางนิ้วของพื้นผิวทุกวัน

 

“ความธรรมดาหยดเดียวในตัวนายคือตอนนายเอาไหล่ดันแว่นตัวเองหรือเปล่า”

 

ทอมหันมองเขาโดยมือยังไม่หยุดเกากลางกระหม่อมบ๊อบบี้ “นายกำลังพูดถึงคนที่เดินสะดุดขาตัวเองอยู่นะ”

 

“ขาคนมันยาวนี่หว่า ตัดแบ่งไปให้โรเบิร์ตสิ”

 

“ฉันจะฟ้องโรเบิร์ตว่านายนินทาเขา” ทอมแกล้งขู่พลางไขประตูบ้านเปิดต้อนรับทั้งคู่เข้าไปข้างใน

 

“ตอนนั้นนายไม่ได้อยู่ใช่ไหม ที่เขาเล่นเกม ‘ _ฉันไม่เคย_ ’ แล้วมีฉัน โรเบิร์ต รัฟฟาโล่”

 

ทอมแทบไม่ต้องเสียเวลาทบทวน “ฉันยังไม่เคยเล่น ‘ _ฉันไม่เคย_ ’ กับมาร์คเลย”

 

“ฉันเมาจนไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าอีกสองคนคือใครตอนนั้น แต่เอาเป็นว่ารัฟฟาโล่จงใจเล่นฉันซะเละ ฉันเมาจนเกือบจำนามสกุลเอลซาไม่ได้ ตอนนั้นน่าจะเริ่มงงด้วยว่ากำลังพยายามนึกถึงเมียตัวเอง หรือตัวละครดิสนีย์ ฉันเลยพยายามเล่นมาร์คกลับ แต่ฉันใช้ “ _ฉันไม่เคยสปอยล์หนังลงอินสตาแกรม_ ” ไปแล้ว -- เวรละ อีกคนที่อยู่ตอนนั้นใช่ฮอลแลนด์เปล่าฟะ”

 

“เขาอายุยี่สิบสองแล้ว คริส”

 

“เออ ดีไป นั่นแหละ ฉันเลยงัดอีกอันที่นึกออกมาใช้ ฉันบอก “ _ฉันไม่เคยแกล้งดึงลังแอปเปิ้ลของโรเบิร์ต_ ” แล้วโรเบิร์ตก็แบบ “ _ลังแอปเปิ้ลอะไร_ ” ฉันเลยมองเขาแล้วก็แบบ “ _อันที่คุณใช้ยืนไง แบบที่คุณใช้ตอนนี้_ ” แต่ที่จริงมันคือเขายืนแล้วฉันนั่งอยู่ แล้วโรเบิร์ตก็แบบ “ _ไม่ใช่ลังแอปเปิ้ลเฟ้ย_ _!_ ” แล้วก็วิ่งไล่เตะตูดฉันไปรอบแมนชั่น ดังนั้นฉันว่าเขารู้แหละว่าฉันล้อเรื่องเขาเตี้ย แน่นอน มันไม่ใช่เรื่องเลย เพราะโรเบิร์ตจะสูงเท่าไรก็เรื่องของเขา มันความผิดที่วงการพวกเราพยายามบอกคนดูว่าผู้ชายสูงหกฟุตกว่ากันหมด แต่นั่นแหละ ฉันล้อโรเบิร์ตว่าเตี้ย”

 

“โรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์”

 

“ยัป”

 

“นี่ถ้าไม่ต้องล้างก้นที่โดนโรเบิร์ตเตะได้คงทำไปแล้วใช่ไหม”

 

“คนมันต้องเป็นตัวอย่างที่ดีให้ลูกๆ น่ะนะ”

 

“ฉันนึกว่าเอลซารับผิดชอบเรื่องนั้นซะอีก”

 

เขาไล่จะเตะตูดทอมไปรอบบ้านหมอนั่นบ้าง

 

 

_I'm fallin'_

_In all the good times_

_I find myself longing for change_

_And in the bad times I fear myself_

 

 

สองชั่วโมงหลังช่วยกันจับบ๊อบบี้อาบน้ำ แยกย้ายไปอาบน้ำตัวเอง ทอมเพิ่งนึกได้ว่าตนตากผ้าไว้เลยกุลีกุจอวิ่งไปเก็บผ้าแล้วคริสโตเฟอร์นึกสงสาร วิ่งไปช่วยด้วย ทำให้ตัวเปียกมะล่อกมะแล่กต้องแยกย้ายไปอาบน้ำอีกรอบหนึ่ง พวกเขานั่งตัวชื้นในเสื้อผ้าแห้งและอุ่นกลาง คริสขัดสมาธิบนโซฟา รู้สึกตาหนักอึ้งจากน้ำอุ่น เพราะเขาไม่มีกะใจอาบน้ำเย็นติดกันสองเที่ยวหรอก ค็อกเกอร์ สแปเนียลนอนแผ่พุงแทะของเล่นกลางเบาะนอนของมันเอง

 

ชุดสำหรับเอากลับกองถ่ายพักบนไม้แขวนเสื้อห่อในพลาสติกคลุมชุดซึ่งทอมดึงออกมาจากราวชุดสูท ตราร้านซักรีดเจ้าประจำลอยเด่นตัดกับเนื้อผ้าดำข้างใน เสียงเครื่องซักผ้าปั่นแว่วมาในจังหวะที่เสียงฝนข้างนอกอ่อนลง คริสเช็คโทรศัพท์ เขาหมดคิวของวันนี้แล้วก็จริง แต่นึกห่วงว่าเทสซาเหนื่อยตายไปหรือยังกับการวิ่งเป็นร้อยรอบนั่น

 

“เทสซาส่งข่าวมาหรือยัง” ทอมเดินกลับมาพร้อมแก้วกาแฟแก้วชาบนถาดไม้

 

“ฉันกำลังรอสัญญาณขอความช่วยเหลือจากยายนั่นอยู่เนี่ย” คริสโตเฟอร์โบกโทรศัพท์มือถือ “ยกเว้นว่ายายนั่นฆ่าผู้กำกับของเราไปแล้ว เพราะฉันคิดว่าอย่างเทสซาไม่ต้องการคนช่วยซ่อนศพหรอก”

 

“แต่ถ้าฉันต้องการคนช่วยซ่อนศพ ฉันก็ขอให้นายช่วยไม่ได้หรอก”

 

“อ้าว พวก”

 

“นายเด่นเกินไปนะ” เขาหยิบหมอนอิงโยนใส่เจ้าของบ้าน “ที่จริงถ้าฉันพลั้งมือฆ่าใครเข้า ฉันคงจะนั่งร้องไห้จนตำรวจมานั่นแหละ”

 

“ไม่เอาน่า มันมีซีกหน้าหนึ่งของนายที่ฆ่าคนได้ไม่ใช่รึไง” ฝ่ามือใหญ่ผลัดกันยกขึ้นทีละข้างเพื่อบังซีกหน้าของทอม คริสยกมือสลับกับลดลงไปมาเพื่อเปรียบเทียบ “ทางขวามั้ง รึซ้ายฟะ ไม่นะ ทางขวาแหละ”

 

“ขวาของฉันหรือของนาย”

 

ถ้าเขาผลักมือเข้าไปใกล้กว่านี้คงไม่มีวันลืมว่าสัมผัสลมหายใจของทอมรดลงบนฝ่ามือนั้นให้ความรู้สึกแบบไหน ทั้งรูปร่างของปลายจมูก และมุมปาก

 

“ของฉัน”

 

 

_Tell me something boy_

_Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?_

_Or do you need more_

_Ain't it hard keepin' it so hardcore?_

 

 

“ทอม”

 

เขาเรียกหาอีกคนผู้กำลังจัดการพับผ้าอบแห้งทีละชิ้นลงตะกร้า ส่วนแขกผู้มาเยือนต้องรับผิดชอบดึงความสนใจบ๊อบบี้ ซึ่งคริสโตเฟอร์สังหรณ์ใจว่าลูกรักของทอมกำลังตะกุยหลังศีรษะเขาเพราะคิดว่าผมเขาเป็นหญ้าหน้าตาประหลาด

 

“ร้านที่ปลาอร่อยจนแคทเกือบฆ่าฉันตอนนั้นอยู่ที่ไหนนะ”

 

“ร้านนั้น ที่พวกเราไปกินด้วยกันตอนเช้าน่ะเหรอ”

 

ทอมจำทุกอย่าง หมอนั่นเป็นอนุทินเดินได้ให้โลกนี้

 

 

_I'm falling_

_In all the good times_

_I find myself longing for change_

_And in the bad times I fear myself_

 

 

พวกเขาขับรถหนีออกจากลอนดอนไปเซอร์รีย์ คริสโตเฟอร์ไม่คิดว่าเขาทำประหนึ่งไม่มีคิวถ่ายต่อวันถัดไป ทุกอย่างชิงผ่านไปอย่างรวดเร็วเอง

 

ตอนถ่ายภาค _ดาร์คเวิร์ล_ พวกเขาสองคนยังไม่รู้ว่าทอมจะได้กลับมาอีกหลังจากนั้นไหม ผู้คนแซวว่าตัวละครตายก็เหมือนนักแสดงโดนไล่ออก ทอมหัวเราะเยอะเป็นพิเศษเพราะอยากให้ทุกคำพูดที่เกี่ยวกับโลกิตายมีแต่มุกตลกกันเองในกองถ่าย เพราะหากใครจะเชื่อได้ลงว่า ตัวละครสักตัวถูกพากลับมาซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าเพียงเพราะนักแสดงร้องไห้ที่ตัวละครบทตัวเองหมดแล้ว ไม่ใช่เพราะเสน่ห์ ไม่ใช่ประกายดึงดูดสายตา หรือทุกมุมในแววตาซึ่งทำให้คนค้นหาแต่คำตอบอย่างไม่มีวันพอ ก็คงต้องเป็นหมอนั่นเอง ชายตรงหน้าเขา คนที่พูดคุยกับลูกสุนัขพันธุ์ค็อกเกอร์ สแปเนียลในกระเป๋าเดินทางสำหรับสัตว์เลี้ยงอย่างสุภาพ และไม่คิดกระทั่งจะย่อคำขอร้องให้บ๊อบบี้อยู่นิ่งๆ จาก “ _บ๊อบบี้ ช่วยอย่าเพิ่งขยับเยอะเลยนะ เสียงเก้าอี้จะรบกวนแขกคนอื่นในร้าน_ ” เป็น “ _บ๊อบบี้ อย่าซนสิ_ ” ทั้งที่บ๊อบบี้ไม่มีทางเข้าใจมากไปกว่าความเป็นจริงว่าทอมกำลังพูดบางอย่างกับมัน และสปาเก็ตตี้ทะเลบนโต๊ะส่งกลิ่นอ้อนเท้าหน้าให้มันเข้าขุดเล่นยิ่งนัก

 

“ฉันรู้สึกคุ้นกับภาพตรงหน้ายังไงชอบกลแฮะ”

 

“ก็เพราะพวกเราเคยมาที่นี่ไม่ใช่เหรอ”

 

“โว้ว นี่มันนั่นนี่” คริสชี้จานสปาเก็ตตี้ของทอมสลับกับบ๊อบบี้

 

ทอมคิดตามเขาครู่หนึ่ง จากนั้นส่ายหัวหน่อยๆ “ _ทรามวัยกับไอ้ตูบ_ น่ะเหรอ จะว่าไป เทสซาจะได้พากย์ให้เลดี้นี่นา”

 

“ช่าย พวกเราเลยเพิ่งนั่งดูด้วยกันไปไม่นานนี้เอง หนวดนายมันก็ทำให้ช่วงปากเหมือนของไอ้ตูบอยู่นะ นายยิ้มแบบไม่เห็นฟันซิ”

 

ทอมเล่นกับเขาด้วย ไม่เคยไม่ทำ หมอนั่นยิ้มกว้างแบบเม้มปากให้หายไปหลังหนวดเครา ทั้งยังเชิดหน้า สะบัดคางกับทำเสียงดูดเส้นสปาเก็ตตี้อากาศ ส่วนบ๊อบบี้กระตือรือร้นอยู่ในกระเป๋าตามที่เป็นมาตลอดตั้งแต่เย็น

 

“ _โอ้ นี้คือค่ำคืนอันรื่นรมย์สวยงาม ที่พวกเราเรียกเบลล่านอตเท่_ ” คริสลากเสียงใหญ่ “ _เห็นดาววับวามประดับฟ้าน่าชื่นชม รื่นรมย์ในเบลล่านอตเท่_ ”

 

“ที่นี่เฟรนแชมเกรทปอนด์นะ คริส”

 

เขาดีดถั่วอบข้างขวดเครื่องปรุงใส่ทอม แสงหลอดไฟทั่วร้านสะท้อนบนเลนส์แว่น เช่นเดียวกับคราบซอสมะเขือ ทั้งตอนเขาทำมันเลอะระหว่างสงครามอาหารเล็กๆ ที่ไม่แย่ขนาดทำให้โดนไล่ออกจากร้าน ทั้งตอนเขาเอื้อมมือไปเช็ดออกเอง

 

ในที่สุด ลมหายใจเหล่านั้นต่างทิ้งรอยสัมผัสไว้กับผิวเขา

 

 

_I'm off the deep end_

_Watch as I dive in_

_I'll never meet the ground_

_Crash through the surface_

_Where they can't hurt us_

_We're far from the shallow now_

 

 

“นี่นายพูดจริงเหรอ นายไม่ได้อำฉันเล่นนะ”

 

“ฉันพูดจริง นายเช็คกับกูเกิ้ลเลย”

 

สีน้ำเงินท้องฟ้าในเฟรนแชมเกรทปอนด์หายไปกับเวลากลางคืน คลื่นวงน้ำทั่วบึงตามกระแสลมพัดไหวสั่นภาพยอดไม้หนารอบบึงเป็นเงาเข้มสนิทพอๆ กับสีขนของบ๊อบบี้ในอ้อมแขนของทอม แสงไฟหน้าจอโทรศัพท์สว่างจากในฝ่ามือคริสโตเฟอร์

 

“อย่าให้ลูกฉันเห็นฉันยืนกลางธรรมชาติ แต่ฉันก้มหน้ากดโทรศัพท์มือถือเชียวนะ”

 

“พวกเขารักนายนะ พวกเขาไม่เอาไปฟ้องสมาคมทะเลไม่ให้รับนายกลับเข้าไปใต้น้ำเพราะเรื่องนี้หรอก”

 

“เงียบไปเลย โอเค ฉันเจอแล้ว โว้ว ‘ _Nothing_ _เป็นคำสแลงในสมัยอลิซาเบธัน หมายถึงอวัยวะเพศหญิง เป็นการล้อเลียนมากจาก_ _‘_ _ตรงหว่างขาผู้หญิงไม่มีอะไร (_ _nothing_ _)_ _’_ _ดังนั้น_ _nothing_ _ใน_ _Much Ado About Nothing_ จึงสามารถแปลได้ว่าหมายถึง… _’_ นี่นายเข้าไปเขียนเองหรือเปล่าเนี่ย พวก”

 

“ฉันจะเข้าไปเขียนเองทั้งหมดนั่นได้ไง มีคนเขียนถึงเรื่องนี้เหมือนกันตั้งกี่เว็บ” ทอมรีบปกป้องตัวเอง จากนั้นก็นิ่งไป “แต่ก็เคยมีเรื่องคนที่แต่งเรื่องเกี่ยวกับประธานาธิบดีอเมริกาขึ้นมาเองเอาสนุก แล้วผู้เชี่ยวชาญมาเชื่อจนเนื้อหาไปปรากฏในหนังสือวิชาการนี่นะ”

 

“นั่นไง!”

 

แขนยาวกวาดโอบรอบบ่าอีกฝ่ายทำทีเป็นการล็อคคอ ทอมหัวเราะเสียงดัง บ๊อบบี้เห่าคล้ายอยากเข้าใจร่วมด้วยว่าความสุขตรงหน้าที่ตนกำลังแจมอย่างไม่รู้ตัวคืออะไร ทอมเอามือตบท่อนแขนช่วงล่างเป็นเชิงขอยอมแพ้ คริสโตเฟอร์จึงยอมยกแขนออก

 

ด้วยสุดลำแสงจากร้านอาหารใกล้บึง ทั้งสองทันเห็นบางอย่างกระเด็นหลุดจากพวกเขาหล่นลงไปในทะเลสาบ บ๊อบบี้เองก็เห็นเช่นกัน มันกระโจนออกจากอ้อมแขนทอม มุ่งหน้าตามไป

 

“บ๊อบบี้! เดี๋ยว!”

 

ร่างสูงใหญ่ถลาตัวเข้าไปคว้าลูกสุนัขมาก่อนมันทันลงน้ำ ทั้งสองหยุดยืนตรงริม จ้องยังผิวน้ำ เลื่อนสายตาขึ้นมองกันเอง

 

“อะไรตกลงไปน่ะ”

 

“ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกัน ไม่รู้ด้วยว่าหลุดไปจากฉันรึนาย” สองชายหนุ่มสำรวจตัวเอง ดูว่าเผื่อเป็นเพียงเม็ดกระดุมถูกเกี่ยวหลุดขณะหยอกแกล้งกันเล่นเมื่อครู่ “คงไม่ใช่อะไรสำคัญหรอกมั้ง”

 

“ไม่ใช่ของอะไรจากกองถ่ายติดอยู่กับตัวนายใช่ไหม”

 

“ไม่หรอกน่า นี่อาบน้ำไปตั้งสองรอบ ต้องเห็นไปแล้วสิ -- รึเปล่าฟะ มันก็หล่นต๋อมแบบนั้น ไม่น่าใช่แผ่นจดตำแหน่งทำรอยอะไรด้วย เสื้อนายมีติดอะไรประดับรึเปล่า”

 

“ช่วยดูบ๊อบบี้ที” ทอมรุดหน้าถอดรองเท้า ถุงเท้า และหยิบกระเป๋าเงิน โทรศัพท์มือถือและกุญแจรถออกลงกองรวมกันบนพื้น ย่ำเท้าลงไปในน้ำใหญ่ ก้มลงเอามือคลำใต้ผิวของเหลวมหาศาลนั่น

 

“พวก ถ้าตะกี้เป็นแค่ถั่วที่ติดเสื้อพวกเราตกลงไปนายจะอายเอาเรื่องเลยนะเฮ้ย”

 

“ก็ดีกว่าเป็นอะไรสำคัญกว่านั้นไม่ใช่เหรอ ฉันว่ามันตกมาแถวนี้นะ แค่เช็คดู ไม่นานหรอก” ทอมพูดเหมือนให้กำลังใจตัวเองมากกว่า คริสโตเฟอร์สั่นศีรษะ เอาบ๊อบบี้เข้าใส่กระเป๋าแล้ววางลงกับพื้นใกล้รองเท้าทอม จากนั้นเริ่มถอดรองเท้ากับเอาข้าวของไม่ควรโดนน้ำออกไปนอกกระเป๋ากางเกงตัวเอง

 

ทอมเงยหน้าขึ้นตอนได้ยินเสียงเท้าคริสโตเฟอร์ข้างแรกจุ่มลงน้ำตามมา “คริส ฉันเช็คดูคนเดียวก็ได้”

 

“ถ้าฉันเป็นคนชิงลงน้ำมาก่อน นายก็ลงตามเหอะ”

 

เพื่อนของเขาเลิกเถียง ทอมเลิกพยายามยืน หมอนั่นดูปลงว่าอย่างไรต้องเปียก จึงคุกเข่าลงไปด้วย ลากมือผ่านผืนทรายข้างใต้ เขายกมือแหวกผิวน้ำขึ้นมาดูบนฝ่ามือซึ่งไม่มีอะไรนอกจากเลอะดิน ตวงกรวดขึ้นมาดูแล้วต้องจุ่มลงไปควานใหม่ซ้ำๆ ไม่นานคริสโตเฟอร์เองลงนั่งคุกเข่าเช่นกัน ภาพใบหน้าของเขาเลือนไปตามคลื่นวงน้ำ

 

ลมลู่พัดผ่านทุกหยดน้ำบนตัวพร้อมลากเมฆครึ้มออก ตอนพวกเขาหยุดพร้อมกันเพราะชักปวดหลัง คริสโตเฟอร์สังเกตเห็นดาวอยู่กับยอดเงาไม้

 

พอชำเลืองดูด้านหลัง ทอมกำลังแหงนมองขึ้นไปเช่นเดียวกัน เหมือนกันกับเขา

 

 

_In the shallow, shallow_

_In the shallow, shallow_

_In the shallow, shallow_

_We're far from the shallow now_

 

 

“เจอแล้ว!” ทอมตะโกนบอก นิ้วชี้กับนิ้วโป้งหนีบของชิ้นเล็กเอาไว้ คริสโตเฟอร์แหวกน้ำเดินไปดูว่าคืออะไร

 

มันเป็นป้ายสีเงินชิ้นเล็กพิมพ์คำว่า ‘ _บ๊อบบี้_ ’ ซึ่งห่วงคล้องบรรจบไม่สนิท สองชายหนุ่มหันดูเจ้าตูบของแท้เดินวนไปมาไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาวอยู่ในกระเป๋าริมทะเลสาบ ทอมเอามือเปียกลูบหน้าตัวเอง “มันคงหลุดมาเกี่ยวกับเสื้อฉันตอนอุ้มบ๊อบบี้น่ะ”

 

“บอกทีว่ามันมาจากสร้อยข้อมือทวดนาย หรืออย่างน้อยก็พี่สาวน้องสาวนายเป็นคนซื้อป้ายห้อยนี้ให้บ๊อบบี้”

 

“ฉันซื้อเอง มันมากับปลอกคอ ตัวปลอกคอราคายี่สิบห้าปอนด์”

 

“อย่างน้อยมันก็ปลอกคอแรกของบ๊อบบี้น่า”

 

“ปลอกคอเส้นที่สอง พอดีฉันเห็นสีตัวสายแล้วถูกใจกับเลือกชื่อได้ เพิ่งซื้ออาทิตย์ก่อนเอง”

 

ทอมระเบิดหัวเราะหลังกวนโอ๊ยเขาจบ หมอนั่นกำป้ายชื่อแผ่นเล็กกว่าปิ๊กกีตาร์แน่นก่อนมือจะจุ่มกลับลงน้ำเพื่อประคองท่อนบนตัวเอง คริสโตเฟอร์ฉีกยิ้มโหดใส่ หากทอมมัวแต่ก้มหน้าก้มตาตีน้ำทะเลสาบขำ ไม่ยอมมอง เขาเลยช้อนมือเข้าใต้ลำตัวคนอายุมากกว่า จับอีกฝ่ายหงายลงนอนไปกับทะเลสาบ

 

“โว้ว ‘ _คริส แน่ใจนะว่าไม่ใช่ของจากกองถ่าย_ ’ เดี๋ยวเถอะ พวก” คริสดัดสำเนียงล้อเลียน ทอมยิ่งหัวเราะหนัก สาดน้ำใส่เอาคืน

 

“ขอโทษ แต่พวกเราจะได้มีเรื่องเล่าเพิ่มอีกแล้วไง”

 

ไม่ว่าหยดน้ำจะถูกตีกระจายสักกี่ครั้ง หมู่ดาวพรายหวนกลับมาหาพวกเขาทุกวินาที ลมและเสียงน้ำก้องรวดเร็วไม่หยุด ดั่งเสียงตีกลองกระหึ่มที่เร้าเร่งความรู้สึกตั้งแต่อดีตให้พุ่งข้ามกระแสเวลามา

 

มาอยู่กับคริสโตเฟอร์ตรงนี้

 

 

_I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in_

_I'll never meet the ground_

_Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us_

 

 

พวกเขาลงนั่งอยู่ในทะเลสาบ อุณหภูมิเย็นขึ้นจนเหมือนน้ำกับตัวเองจะรวมเป็นหนึ่งเดียว ดาวสกาวเหล่านั้นไม่ทำให้อุ่นขึ้นเลย

 

คริสโตเฟอร์คิดว่านั่นหมายถึงระหว่างพวกเขาสองคนด้วย

 

 

_We're far from the shallow now_

 

 

ทั้งที่ใกล้มาก แต่ทุกอย่างกลับไกลออกไป ตรงกลางทะเลสาบเป็นสีดำสนิท

 

ราวกับจะบอกว่าพวกเขาไม่มีวันข้ามไปอีกฝั่ง

 

“กลับกันเถอะ คริส”

 

ทอมลุกก่อน ยกขากางเกงชุ่มน้ำหนักอึ้งเดินกลับไปยังทางที่ตนจากมาพร้อมของที่ตามหา

 

 

_In the shallow, shallow_

_In the shallow, shallow_

 

“คริส” หมอนั่นหันมาดูเพราะไม่ได้ยินเสียงเคลื่อนไหว คริสโตเฟอร์กระโจนว่ายลงไปใต้น้ำสู่ส่วนที่ลึกกว่านี้ในทะเลสาบ เท้าเปล่าเตะถีบตัว มือว่างเปล่ากวาดว่ายน้ำพาตัวเองไปข้างหน้า

 

 

_In the shallow, shallow_

 

 

ทั้งที่อยากจะรักมาก

 

แต่เพราะอยากจะรักมากถึงรู้ว่ามันไม่ใช่สิ่งเดียวกัน

 

ถึงอย่างนั้น เขาหวังว่าความรักทั้งหมดในโลกนี้จะรักคนๆ นี้

 

“คริส”

 

“ถ้านายพลั้งมือฆ่าใครเข้า ยังไงนายต้องเรียกฉันนะ”

 

สีหน้ากังวลของทอมหายไป เขารู้ หมอนั่นขำอีกนิดหน่อย แต่ที่จริงคงหัวเราะจากเมื่อครู่จนคอแห้งผากแล้ว “ฉันไม่ฆ่าใครหรอก ฉันไม่อยากให้นายเสียใจหรือผิดหวังในตัวฉัน”

 

พวกเขาเดินกลับไปที่เดิมของพวกเขา ฝ่าหมู่ดาวลึกออกไป

 

ทิ้งน้ำตานั่นไว้ส่วนที่ลึกสุดของทะเลสาบ ไม่มีวันข้ามสู่อีกฝั่ง

 

พวกเขาเดินกลับไปยังจุดเดิมด้วยกัน

 

 

_We're far from the shallow now_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, an intellectual: I cannot comprehend why spending my time writing what i want to write would lead to my thesis staying unfinished


End file.
